


Di irritanti, fastidiose, disturbanti, prime volte

by theghei_tm



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6236215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theghei_tm/pseuds/theghei_tm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delle prime cinque volte che Derek scopre, conosce, e ama Stiles e della prima volta che Stiles non parla, facendo preoccupare mezzo mondo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Di irritanti, fastidiose, disturbanti, prime volte

**_[I.](http://33.media.tumblr.com/416d84a3210e6c61784c8431d494f51b/) _ **

****

La prima volta che Derek vede Stiles, è ad un'inutile intervista per una vittoria ancora più inutile. Perché, rifuggendo il nuoto peggio che la sifilide, ha sempre pensato fosse qualcosa di profondamente inutile e inconcludente andare avanti e indietro per una vasca, quattro volte di fila. A che pro affannarsi per sbattere le gambe disordinatamente nell'acqua, cercando di andare sempre più veloce? Sì, insomma, i misteri della vita sono questi per lui. Salvo trovare poi un _nascostissimo_ lato positivo nell'ammirare la caduta delle goccioline d'acqua su quei muscoli scolpiti che, beh, forse non è proprio le gocce d'acqua che ammira. Ma comunque non comprende l'utilità di quello sport.   
La prima volta che vede Stiles, è forse più la prima volta che _si accorge_ di Stiles, della sua presenza nella scuola. Lo incontra forse ogni giorno, a lezione. Economia, forse? Ma lui non fa economia, _Lettere classiche,_ ricordi Derek? Non Economia. Ma. Non importa piùdi tanto. Non quando è lì, davanti a lui, e fa lo scemo davanti alle telecamere della televisione locale.   
Stupida intervista, stupido nuoto, stupido rettore che sospende le lezioni per quella... _sciocchezza._ Come se lui non avesse di meglio da fare che stare lì a guardare quei palloni gonfiati del club di nuoto vantarsi di essere riusciti ad accedere alle nazionali. Come se non avesse di meglio da fare che guardare _lui_ fare sfoggio di tutta la sua goffaggine ed iperattività, come se non fosse consapevole di essere un pericolo pubblico ambulante. E gli viene forse un momentino un infarto, quando Stiles quasi ficca il microfono in un occhio a Keyla, gesticolando fin troppo animatamente per i suoi gusti. Non può fare a meno di trovare quel suo modo di essere così... così... _Stiles_ , estremamente fastidioso e irritante. Gli da sui nervi il modo in cui gesticola, in cui parla, lanciando ogni tanto degli strani acuti senza un apparente motivo, il modo in cui si tormenta continuamente le mani, il modo in cui, ad ogni domanda su "la tua ragazza saràfiera di te", si passa nervosamente le dita fra i capelli, spettinandoli ancora di più ed evitando di rispondere con scuse improbabili.   
Ed è mentre pensa a quanto Stiles, con il suo essere _Stiles_ , possa essere terribilmente disturbante, che lo vede per la prima volta, lo vede _davvero_. E poi però vede anche Stiles girarsi, rispondendo a una domanda che non ha sentito, troppo occupato a guardare il tamburellare frenetico delle dita di Stiles sul legno del banco improvvisato, verso un certo Tom. E forse, quello che sente è gelosia. Ma solo un po'. E solo forse.  

 

**_[II.](http://33.media.tumblr.com/685c5b271a8cd4ef4b4f86182fbd2550/) _ **

****

La prima volta che Derek vede Stiles ridere, non può fare a meno di pensare che sia il suono più bello del mondo e che le piccole rughe che si formano attorno ai suoi occhi siano quanto di più adorabile ci sia nell’intero universo. Ma non lo ammetterà mai. Come non ammetterà mai di essere geloso di Keyla, che gli è affianco, e chissà quante volte sente la sua risata. E non ammetterà mai che quell'intervista sta diventando un po' meno inutile. E – questo davvero – non ammetterà mai che il cuore gli ha mancato un battito, quando Stiles si è girato dalla sua parte e, perché è scemo e perché è semplicemente Stiles e non può fare a meno di essere com'è, ha fatto uno stupido occhiolino. Ed era rivolto al vuoto, ma a lui non potrebbe fregare di meno. Non può certo dire al suo cuore che non era rivolto a lui e non ha, quindi, nessun motivo per fermarsi e saltare uno... due?, battiti.   
La prima volta che Derek vede Stiles ridere, non può fare a meno di annotarsi in mente quanto sia bello il modo in cui arriccia leggermente il naso e abbassi gli occhi, come fosse in imbarazzo. E non può non pensare che sia _troppo,_ in una sola giornata, per il suo povero cuore impazzito.   
E poi c'è _quello._  
Quel girarsi verso un qualcuno di imprecisato, sempre verso sinistra, dove sta lui, appoggiato con finta noncuranza alla colonna di mattoni dipinti del cortile, ostentando una tranquillità che ormai è più che andata, spazzata via da quel mix di iperattività e idiozia, e anche un non sa che di – davvero lo sta pensando? – _eccitante_ , che è Stiles. E incurante di tutto quello che sta succedendo, Stiles si gira ancora una volta, e ammicca. Fa quel tipico gesto del mimare una pistola con le dita e sparare, strizzando l'occhio e ridendo. E poi si gira verso Keyla e ride, ancora, facendo una smorfia strana, _adorabile_. Sembra non avere mai fine quella risata. Non che a Derek dispiaccia. Solo vorrebbe essere avvisato, per non rischiare di restarci, ecco.   
E forse, ma solo forse, vorrebbe che si aprisse una voragine sotto la seggiola rossa di Keyla e che la inghiottisse. E non è affatto perché sta ridendo insieme a Stiles e i loro nasi si sono quasi sfiorati. Affatto. Semplicemente... se sparisse da lì, all'istante possibilmente, Derek avrebbe la vita un po' più semplice e riuscirebbe a superare quel che resta dell'intervista indenne e senza rischiare un altro, ennesimo, arresto cardiaco. Possibilmente senza pensare a come sarebbe sentire _quella_ risata far vibrare il petto di Stiles, magari contro il suo, magari al mattino, magari... magari sta pensando troppo. Dovrebbe decisamente smetterla.

 

**_[III.](http://33.media.tumblr.com/53bd49f0610a463beca0274c1f7e2cf4/) _ **

 

La prima volta che Derek e Stiles si parlano, non è imbarazzante, come si era tante volte immaginato Derek – perché sì, lo ha sognato e no, non lo ammetterà _mai_ –, ma solo... confusa. Non è neanche corretto dire _si_ parlano, perché alla fine l'unico a parlare è Stiles. Solo tre parole e una scrollata di spalle, come a togliersi un peso enorme di dosso.   
“È andata male”.   
Scrolla le spalle e sparge goccioline d'acqua sul pavimento chiaro del bordo piscina, i vestiti zuppi di pioggia e lo sguardo triste, perso nei riflessi opachi della luce dei lampioni sul pelo dell'acqua. E Derek non sa nemmeno di che parla, sa solo che quella sera pioveva, era solo e forse leggermente ubriaco e non sapeva dove andare e i suoi piedi l'avevano condotto alla piscina del campus. E poi era arrivato Stiles, camminando tutto storto e inciampando nei suoi stessi piedi, quasi cadendo in acqua.   
E ora sono lì, guardano in silenzio la luce riflettersi sull'acqua, creando giochi di colore affascinanti. E Derek non sa cosa dire, cosa fare. Perché vorrebbe dire a Stiles che va tutto bene, anche se non sa cosa sia successo, ma lui è così...  ha perso quello che fa di Stiles uno Stiles. È come spento. E a Derek fa male il cuore. Ma non può farci niente. Allora solo sta lì, affianco a lui, in silenzio, e aspetta non sa bene cosa.   
E poi Stiles lo guarda, alza lo sguardo dall'acqua come in trance, e lo fissa nel suo. E i suoi occhi sono talmente profondi che a Derek sembra di potercisi perdere. Ma è solo un istante. Poi Stiles sorride amaramente e gli volta le spalle. Va via, e Derek non ha la forza di fermarlo.   
Lo osserva allontanarsi per la stradina che riporta alle facoltà, il profilo delle sue spalle larghe, da nuotatore, sparire oltre la cortina di pioggia, fondendosi con le ombre della notte, lasciandolo lì da solo, a chiedersi cosa mai abbia fatto spegnere quella luce che tanto ama vedere negli occhi di Stiles.  
Ed è così, la prima volta che Stiles parla a Derek. Né imbarazzante, né comica, né straordinaria. È solo confusa, e in qualche modo triste. Si porta dietro un "è andata male" su Derek non sa che cosa, sussurrato  alla pioggia e a lui, senza aspettarsi una risposta.   
È silenziosa, la prima volta che Stiles parla a Derek.   
Silenziosa, confusa, e lascia Derek sul bordo di una piscina, sotto la pioggia, da solo, a cercare di frenare i battiti impazziti del suo cuore, al suono della voce di Stiles, e a cercare di non pensare alla sfumatura di tristezza e rassegnazione in quelle tre parole. 

 

**_[IV.](http://31.media.tumblr.com/32b4d05a850f733505387f9dd2a2f22c/) _ **

****

La prima volta che Derek si rende conto dell'effettiva stupidità e idiozia di Stiles è, invece, imbarazzante. Tanto. È una di quelle volte in cui Derek vorrebbe solo sprofondare e cancellare il giorno in cui è andato a sbattere contro Stiles in mensa. Perché da allora èdiventato la sua ombra e, ogni tanto – ogni tanto spesso –, è fastidioso più di un granchio nelle mutande. E Derek ha una gran voglia di prenderlo per la nuca e sbattergli la testa sulla più vicina superficie solida. Ma poi si ricorda che lo ama, dopotutto, e che forse non èuna cosa tanto carina, sbattere la testa di qualcuno contro il muro. Anche se, su una scala da uno a Stiles, è irritante quanto dieci Stiles. E allora si limita ad alzare gli occhi al cielo, o fare finta di non esistere, cercando di ignorare la voce petulante di Stiles. La stessa che anche ora, nell'improvviso silenzio della sala mensa, potrebbe o non potrebbe starlo supplicando in tono lamentoso, piagnucolando quasi, di concedergli il suo corpo, saltando il pranzo perché "Derek, ti prego! Ne ho bisogno!". E, _ovviamente_ , non puòchiederglielo quando arriva al tavolo, no. Deve urlarglielo da un capo all'altro della mensa, facendo sentire a tutto il campus la sua richiesta indecente. Perché è Stiles e _non pu_ _ò_ _fare a meno_ , di risultare socialmente imbarazzante in qualsiasi momento. E Derek vorrebbe davvero, ma davvero tanto, potergli semplicemente sbattere la testa contro qualcosa, di molto duro possibilmente, facendogli restare magari un livido a monito. E vorrebbe al contempo scomparire. Forse, se prega abbastanza, il pavimento a scacchi del refettorio lo inghiottirà.   
Ma poi, ancora una volta, si ricorda che certe cose non sono carine a farsi, e che Stiles è pur sempre _Stiles_. Allora alza gli occhi al cielo, camminando verso il tavolo con quanta più calma possibile, regalando poi uno "Stiles." carico di sottintesi, ringhiato quasi fra i denti a quel fascio di nervi iperattivo e sconclusionato che è il _suo ragazzo_.   
La prima volta che Derek si rende conto di _quanto_ sia effettivamente immensa l'idiozia di Stiles, deve rendersi conto di avere anche una pazienza pressoché infinita e che deve amarlo davvero tanto, per non sbattergli la testa da qualche parte.

 

**_[V.](http://33.media.tumblr.com/15fcf4deaf99f8b6d9b3970bd9ca1780/) _ **

****

La prima volta che Stiles dorme a casa sua, è _ridicolo_. E non è per nessun motivo che implichi coinvolgimenti amorosi et similia, èsemplicemente ridicolo.   
Forse perché dormono sul pavimento, svegliandosi al mattino dopo con la schiena a pezzi e le chiappe fredde, forse perché intorno a loro ci sono libri sparsi ovunque e fogli pieni di appunti sconclusionati sotto il letto e nei cassetti.  Forse è perché Derek ha passato quasi tutta la notte a guardare Stiles dormire e contorcersi nel sonno, incapace di stare fermo anche quando nel mondo dei sogni. Forse è perché ad un certo punto Stiles gli ha tirato una manata in faccia, svegliandolo da che si era addormentato osservando come il suo petto si alzasse e si abbassasse mentre respirava piano. Forse è perché Derek non può fare a meno di pensare a quanto sia assurdo tutto quello: lui, Stiles e la biologia. Perché c'è un che di comico nello studiare le reazioni del cervello umano alle emozioni quali l'amore, quando lui è il primo a non capirci un accidenti di quello che sta succedendo al suo, di cuore, negli ultimi tempi.  
O forse, e più semplicemente, perché quando Derek si sveglia, il mattino dopo, è al suono della sveglia idiota di Stiles. E fa fatica a capire cosa sia quel "banana!" urlato a tutto volume da una vocetta stridula, che risuona nella stanza. E poi c'è il dettaglio di Stiles. Steso a testa in giù, i piedi sul letto e la guancia spiaccicata sul pavimento, con un foglio sotto a fare da cuscino. E poi salta su come una molla e, come prevedibile, si ribalta, ritrovandosi lungo disteso e a gambe all'aria affianco a Derek, che lo guarda e ride. Perché èStiles ed è ridicolo e ha la formula del glucosio stampata sulla guancia.   
La prima volta che Stiles dorme a casa sua, è per puro caso. Sono lui, Stiles e la biologia. E, al mattino, Stiles lo guarda spaesato, prima di rendersi conto di avere una formula chimica stampata in faccia, per poi scrollare le spalle e non darci peso, salutandolo con un bacio che sa orrendamente di uova marce. Ma a Derek non importa. Perché è _Stiles_.

  
  


******_[VI.](http://31.media.tumblr.com/309869934d347a6f2affbbaffd46e701/)  
   
 _ **

La prima volta che Stiles è silenzioso, Derek si preoccupa. Gli prende quasi un colpo quando, in caffetteria, al loro solito tavolo per la colazione, lo vede che giocherella con un filo che scappa dalla cucitura della sua maglia, silenzioso. E si preoccupa ancora di piùquando non lo saluta, ma continua a fissare quel filo, tormentandolo con aria concentrata e assorta, con un cipiglio che, se non fosse per il suo silenzio insolito, Derek troverebbe carino. Perché, la sottile ruga di concentrazione che gli compare sulla fronte, è adorabile.   
Ma Stiles è una persona tutt'altro che silenziosa, e Derek si sta davvero preoccupando, quando non tocca nemmeno la fetta di torta alle fragole che la cameriera ha portato loro al tavolo. Sta quasi per chiamare un medico, quando Stiles finalmente alza gli occhi dal filo che sta tormentando da circa un quarto d'ora, e lo fissa dritto negli occhi. E poi "vogliono cancellare Star Trek!", annuncia, con aria afflitta e disperata.   
E Derek deve ricorrere a tutta la sua capacità di autocontrollo, per non sbottare e dirgli di andarsene a fanculo, perché davvero? Star Trek? Era quello? _Dio santo, Stiles!_  
E lo incenerisce con lo sguardo, invece, avendo in cambio un lamento sconsolato e uno sguardo disperato, sull'orlo delle lacrime. E alza gli occhi al cielo, prendendosi la testa fra le mani, chiedendosi cosa ha mai fatto di male per meritarsi tutto quello. E Stiles continua il suo lamento, lagnandosi dei produttori e dei registi e di tutta l'industria cinematografica. E poi Derek ride. Perché, a quel punto, si rassegna e ci rinuncia, e ride. Perché, _Dio, Stiles._  
E "vaffanculo, Stiles", dice ridendo. Perché è tutto assurdo e buffo, anche, in fondo. E Stiles è Stiles e lui lo ama anche perché è comeè. Ed è per quello che poi lo bacia,  ancora con il sorriso sulle labbra, dicendogli che non deve preoccuparsi, perché no, non cancelleranno Star Trek.


End file.
